1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a scanning projector and a method for operating a scanning projector and, more particularly, to a scanning projector which may improve image quality and a method for operating a scanning projector.
2. Background
Recently, as larger volumes of high quality multimedia contents increases, display screens having a large size and a high definition have been required. Among display devices, a projector is a device for projecting an image and may be used to give a presentation in a conference room to show a film in a movie theater or to produce a home theater.
A scanning projector generates an image by executing light scanning of a screen using a scanner and has advantages, such as easy formation of a large-sized image as compared to other display devices. The scanning projector projects light generated from a light source on the screen using the scanner and may thus require effective and accurate scanning in generation of an image. As such, research on scanning projectors that may execute rapid and accurate scanning to improve image quality has increased.